beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Asagi
Evan Asagi is a formidable blader, he is known as The Divine Blader, and battles with Gold Emperium 0 Change. He is the main protagonist of Beyblade Lego Power Strike and he uses divine power which seems to now cause him to be more rude and Emperium to be more powerful. This now gives Emperium a chance to take over Evan's body. Appearance Evan is a tall, handsome, fair skinned man with short golden brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of an emerald sweatshirt with gold borders on the sleeves and a black symbol, a black coat, a gold belt with light green studs and buckle with an emerald-green border, indigo scythe-shaped earrings, and blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes. When he uses the dark power, the sclera of his eyes turns black, his voice becomes a little distorted, and his aura also changes from a golden color to a dark black. Personality During his time in the Wonder League, Evan appeared introvert and kept to himself. He is shown to be calm and rude at the same time, and seems to possess an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey, Crest Emperium. Due to his connection to his Bey, Evan has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the league to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Saul's Beyblade, Emperor Slicor, and broke Kris Deonie's phone as Evan noticed the suspicious things Kris was doing. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Allan and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. His dark power has also seemed to now possess Jek Corimi, causing him to be more aggressive, uncaring, arrogant, ruthless, and powerful. Biography Background Strike Generations The Movie Beyblades *Gold Emperium 0 Change: Evan's primary bey in Strike. *Crest Emperium 3'Cycle Divine: Evan's primary bey in X, before it was destroyed. *Wrath Emperium 3'Equal Energy+: Evan's primary bey in Crown. *Royal Emperium 3'Crown Cape: Evan's primary bey in Dragon *Blasted Emperium 11Left Respin: Evan's primary bey in Darkness before it was destroyed. *Darkness Emperium Strike-23 RingReblast: Evan's primary bey in Darkness after Blasted Emperium broke. *Star Emperium 23'Blade Respin': *Ninja Emperium 34'Katana Reblade: Evan's bey in Generations. *Force Emperium 57Track Laser: *Worrier Emperium Tank Corpse: *Cho-Z Emperium 0D Change: Evan's primary bey in Strike Turbo after he fused with Achllies. Special Moves Others Evan Asagi/Special Moves Strike Evan Asagi/Special Moves/Strike X *Divine Reboot: Crest Emperium, in attack mode, pushes down in a gold burst of light explodes the stadium. *Divine Impact: Crest Emperium jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the oppenent's bey with amazing force. *Crest Whip: Crest Emperium crashes into the wall and and flies into the air then slams into the stadium and uses the energy to hit the energy. *Ninja Boost: Evan jumps up and twirls into the air and launches hard. *Ninja Launch:: *Ninja Whip: *Ninja Blade Spiral: *Diamond Launch: *Force Wind: *Force Strike: *Destruction Boost: Evan holds up his launcher and brings it down with massive force. *Wrath Whip: Wrath Emperium glides into the opponent and hits with metal on the crests. *Crest Wrath:Wrath Emperium creates a vacuum and fills it with anger, the energy spreads and destroys anything in its path. *Energy Break: Wrath Emperium pushes on the energy+ tip and hits the foe at full force. *Energy Drift: *Royal Whip: Royal Emperium crashes into the opponent with massive energy. *Royal Defense: Royal Emperium deflects the attacks from other opponents. *Royal Impact: *Crest Overdrive: *Flaming Crest Saber: *Divine Destruction: *Flaming Crest Meteor: *Crest Boost: *Darkness Crest Whip: *Crest Darkness: *Darkness Defense: *Dark Spirit Crest Inferno: *Star Attack: *Star Whip: *Dark Star Crest Inferno: *Emperium Star Boost: *Emperium Star Dive: *Emperium Star Launch: *Emperium Star Whip *Emperium Star Divine Burst: *Emperium Star Thrust: *Emperium Infinite Spin: *Infinite Whip: *Tank Guard: *Emperium Sprial Dive: *Z Emperium Defense: *Z Emperium Whip: Battles Quotes Gallery To see a whole gallery of images, see Evan Asagi/Gallery Relationships Chase Asagi Chase is Evan's little brother, he is always there with Evan, Evan helps with a lot of stuff. Chase is clumsy and rather annoying. Evan puts up with it and always cares. Honey Asagi She is Evan'a teacher, supporter, and mom. Brent Asagi Evan's father. Gabby Asagi Star Asagi Allan Kurogami Evan's closest friend. Jek Corimi Evan's second closest friend. Lance Evan's top supporter. Morrow Underworlde Evan's third closest friend. Ava SweetPie Evan's first girlfriend, she dumped him when she saw the darkness in him. Emily Krystle Evan's second girlfriend, he dumped her while becoming evil. Sophie McCalister Evan's third and current girlfriend. Ginger McGregor Erica McGregor Trivia * Evan's english voice actor does a lot of other characters as well. * Evan is the first protagonist that owns a defense type. * Evan seems to be incredibly powerful, he came the closest to defeating Chase, but never did in Beyblade Lego Power Strike. * Like Jek, Evan owns a black level chip. * He is the first character in the Lego Power series to have evil power. References Category:Beybladers Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Category:Male Characters Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Characters Category:Beyblade Lego Power Category:Asagi Family